newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Total Drama Presents: Admin Elections - Debata
Zawodnik Yurisia przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:00:09 *Whip125ooo 8:00:12 *YurisiaHejo8:00:21 *Whip125tylko gdzie TD8:00:29 *YurisiaNa tel mi troszkę ciężko, ale dam radę8:00:43 *Whip125siedział na czacie cały dzień8:00:45 *żeby wyjść 5 minut przed8:00:57 *Dice006That's a pity.8:01:19 *Jaka szkoda 8:01:25 *YurisiaJa weszłam punktualnie u siebie xD8:01:27 *Dice00612 sekund spóźnienia, ale kto by liczył xD8:01:53 **218:01:58 *Whip12598:02:04 *Dice006Missclick8:02:06 *Whip125Zawodnik Yurisia przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:00:098:02:11 *Dice006Ja od czasu wbicia posta liczę xD8:02:19 *Yurisia20:00 to 20:008:02:28 *Dice006Yurisia Hejo 8:00:218:02:29 *Może będzie za chwilę ;p8:02:44 *YurisiaNanaanana8:03:50 *To co ile czekamy8:04:13 *??8:05:56 *Whip12510 minut? 8:06:08 *YurisiaOk8:06:12 *A jak nie wróci?8:06:19 *Whip125chyba walkower8:06:46 *YurisiaW debacie czy ogólnie8:06:59 *Whip125w debacie8:07:07 *Zawodnik Dice006 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:07:11 *Whip125nie ma tak dobrze xD8:07:12 *Yurisia8:07:17 *Buu 8:07:58 *Whip125zw8:07:58 *YurisiaCzemu dodajcie mnie do tej grupki8:08:07 *Zawodnik Dice006 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:09:37 *YurisiaDaun daun view8:09:42 *Dice0068:09:45 *Whip125jj8:11:13 *skoro nie ma TD, będziesz musiała sama odpowiedzieć na pytania xD8:11:35 *Zawodnik Yurisia opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:11:36 *Whip125trudno8:11:40 *mam już karty do głosowania8:11:50 *Zawodnik Yurisia przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:12:13 *YurisiaSiedzą u mnie 2 kuzynki i się wyzywają od mułów8:12:14 *Dice006Lepsze to niż k*rwy8:12:23 *YurisiaWtf8:12:23 *Whip1258:12:23 *Dice i Machałek obserwują i stwierdzają czy warto na ciebie głosować czy nie 8:12:56 *Pytanie numer 1.8:13:14 *za sto punktów... 8:13:26 *Dlaczego to właśnie ty jesteś osobą, której brakuje u władz wiki?8:13:31 *wiedziałem że będzie za 100 punktów 8:15:30 *Dice006...8:16:18 *Czemu nie za 10000?8:16:23 *Whip125: Totaldrama52 otrzymuje 5 punktów ujemnych. 8:16:25 *Dice006: Buu 8:16:34 *Whip125przekonałeś mnie8:16:45 *od jutra "głos z nieba" będzie tylko dla administracji8:16:56 *Dice006Nie musicie mi dziękować ...8:17:19 *Zawodnik Dice006 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:17:38 *Zawodnik LadyBetter przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:17:53 *YurisiaPonieważ jestem osobą kompetentną i doświadczoną, co jest potrzebne na stanowisko admina8:17:56 *LadyBetter8:17:57 *Whip1258:17:59 *YurisiaO/8:18:03 *LadyBetterZa trzy godziny wielka niespodzianka na laptopie 8:18:08 *YurisiaNwm heju8:18:13 *Whip125każdy kto siedzi na widowni, ma prawo zadać pytanie. xD8:18:20 *LadyBetter* LadyBetter podnosi rękę do góry.8:18:29 *Whip125Pytanie nr 28:18:29 *ooo no dobra8:18:33 *udzielam głosu 8:18:37 *LadyBetterGdyby jednak Totaldrama52 wygrał Admina, jak zareagowałabyś?8:19:04 *Whip125O_O8:19:19 *podobne do mojego pytania8:19:24 *ale dobra8:19:29 *YurisiaWiesz, byłabym zła, że nie zostałam wybrana, ale moja złość szybko mija. Pogratulowałabym mu i śledziła jak mu idzie adminowanie8:20:58 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:21:02 *Whip1258:21:06 *Yurisia23 min spóźnienia8:21:28 *Whip125w takim razie, Totaldrama52, odpowiedz na pierwsze pytanie 8:21:34 *Totaldrama52dawaj8:21:39 *Whip125ale spóźnienie zostanie odnotowane8:21:42 *Totaldrama52ok8:21:46 *Whip125* 21 minut8:21:49 *Dlaczego to właśnie ty jesteś osobą, której brakuje u władz wiki?8:21:59 *Totaldrama52Nie rozumiem pytania8:22:18 *Yurisia...8:22:29 *LadyBetterDlaczego akurat ty masz zostać adminem? 8:22:31 *Whip125uznać tamtą odpowiedź? 8:22:56 *Zawodnik Joshuakrasinski przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:23:00 *LadyBetter8:23:03 *Joshuakrasinskii made it8:23:08 *YurisiaHello Josh8:23:10 *LadyBetterto byłoby chamstwo ;-;8:23:12 *Joshuakrasinskihey yuri8:23:16 *Totaldrama52Jestem bardzo ambitny mam wiele ciekawych pomysłów i szybko nabijam edycję8:23:16 *LadyBetternie sądzisz ?8:23:24 *Totaldrama528:23:32 *Whip125LB, czy swoje pytanie, odpowiednio zmienione of course, kierujesz zarówno do TD?8:23:59 *LadyBetterCzy moje pytanie może zostać podane TD52? 8:24:00 *Whip125yep8:24:03 *LadyBetterok 8:24:07 *Whip125i znowu to wyczucie xD8:24:13 *Totaldrama52tak to było by chamstwo,8:24:31 *Yurisia Whip jakbym miała problemy z siedzeniem tutaj to pokaż mi to na fb ki?8:24:42 *LadyBetterki?8:24:50 *Joshuakrasinskiso you said something about a debate? @ whip8:25:04 *Whip125napiszę że tutaj zadałem pytanie8:25:08 *LadyBetterczekaj... 8:25:10 *ta sama sekunda 8:25:18 *Whip125yeah Josh, it's taking place right here & right now8:25:25 *YurisiaOki8:25:25 *Totaldrama52dacie mi jakieś pytanie?8:26:05 *Whip125pytanie miała zadać LB8:26:24 *Joshuakrasinskicool8:26:48 *LadyBetterGdyby jednak Yurisia wygrała Admina, jak zareagowałbyś?8:27:13 *Whip125(Josh, feel free to ask your own question to either Yuri or TD)8:27:41 *Yurisia8:27:50 *Whip125however, you need to let me know first8:27:54 *LadyBetter...'8:28:06 *sry8:28:08 *nie ten czat8:28:12 *YurisiaHehe ok8:28:19 *Totaldrama52Cóż było by mi smutno,ale pogratulował bym jej i miałbym na dzieję na więcej takich konkursów8:28:46 *1 na rok8:28:56 *Whip125Ciekawy punkt widzenia.8:29:00 *Pytanie nr 2, by me.8:29:10 *LadyBetterok8:29:14 *YurisiaTo dziwne8:29:14 *Whip125teraz pierwszy TD8:29:18 *Totaldrama52dalej8:29:30 *Whip125Skoro już mówimy o zwycięstwie Yuri, jeśli to ona wygra, jakich rad jej udzielisz?8:29:52 *YurisiaZw na moment8:30:00 *Whip1258:30:03 *LadyBetterkk8:30:04 *ZNOWU 8:30:09 *Whip1258:30:16 *LadyBetter8:30:25 *wreszcie nie 8:30:44 *Totaldrama52moje rady:pisz więcej fikcji,bądź dla wszystkich miła i przede wszystkim...SPRAWIEDLIWA8:31:04 *Whip125Ok, moment minął więc pytanie do Julci.8:31:39 *YurisiaDobrz8:31:44 *Whip125Jeśli to TD okaże się zwycięzcą, jakich rad mu udzielisz.8:31:53 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:32:51 *YurisiaMoje rady: pisz więcej, bo żeby ćwiczyć, popraw tabelki, bądź cierpliwy i dobrze zorganizowany, słuchaj się Whipa 8:33:13 *Whip1258:33:20 *YurisiaBez bo8:33:27 *Whip125Myślę że jeśli ktoś się chce do czegoś odnieść bądź samemu o coś zapytać, teraz ma okazję.8:33:45 *LadyBettersłcha się Whipa 8:33:49 **słucha8:33:51 *poprawa tabelek to też nie problem ;p8:34:11 *Whip125Pytanie nr 38:34:14 *Zbieżność danych przypadkowa 8:34:26 *Jeden z użytkowników najprawdopodobniej używa multikonta na wiki. Co zrobisz w takiej sytuacji?8:34:32 *LadyBetter?8:34:33 *Whip125Yuri.8:34:35 *LadyBetterHAHA! 8:34:38 *ok8:34:45 *"Ja chcę! Jaaa! Ja to wiem! " ~ Sierra8:35:17 *Whip125yyy... Sierra?8:35:28 *udzielam głosu Sierrze8:35:34 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:35:45 *LadyBetterto tylko cytat ;P8:35:47 *YurisiaA wiem kim jest ta osoba, która używa multi?8:35:47 *Whip125Ta osoba to jeden z użytkowników wiki, podejrzewasz go o to.8:36:11 *Zawodnik Dice006 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:37:21 *Dice006: Napisany! 8:37:25 *LadyBetteridę czytać ;p8:37:51 *Zawodnik Joshuakrasinski opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:38:13 *Whip125TD? 8:38:44 *YurisiaZapytam czy to on. Jeśli w ogóle żaden się nie przyzna zablokuje multi. Dwa lata temu jak moje multi zostało zablokowane to ja też po IP. wiedziałabym kto to, Odblokowała spytała o powód i jako karę dałabym bana multi i użytkownikowi określony czas w zależności co na multi robił8:39:00 *Whip1258:39:22 *Totaldrama52jakie pytanie?8:39:25 *Whip125a teraz TD.8:39:26 *Jeden z użytkowników najprawdopodobniej używa multikonta na wiki. Co zrobisz w takiej sytuacji?8:39:33 *zw8:41:00 *Zawodnik Joshuakrasinski przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:41:06 *Yurisia8:41:09 *LadyBetterll8:41:51 ** kk8:41:52 *Yurisia8:42:09 *Totaldrama52Pytam się go o to jeśli odpowie że nie,czekam aż pojawią się dowody,a jak będą dostaję bana na miesiąc jeśli wciąż ich używa to daję mu dorzywotny ban.Jeśli odpowie tak pytam się o jego multikonta i je blokuję,a mu daję bana na tydzień8:42:18 *YurisiaDożywotni*8:42:34 *Dice006Jemu*8:42:51 *Whip125jj8:42:57 *Joshuakrasinskianybody now what is going on?8:43:03 *LadyBetterniepotrzebnie się czepiacie 8:43:05 *Whip125we all know8:43:08 *ok 8:43:15 *Pytanie nr 48:43:20 *YurisiaPoprawiam ortografię, nie czepiam się8:43:20 *Whip125to będzie dobre. xD8:43:24 *LadyBetterw sumie racja 8:43:29 *Whip125zaczynamy od TD8:43:33 *LadyBetter8:43:58 *boję się, te emocje xDDD8:44:01 *YurisiaJa też8:44:07 *LadyBettera wy ?8:44:08 *YurisiaXD8:44:12 *Whip125ciekawe czy zrozumie8:44:35 *LadyBetterboże... nie lubię takiego uczucia ;p8:44:36 *Totaldrama52dawaj pytanie8:44:39 *LadyBetterno daje przecież8:44:44 *Whip125Wskaż przykłady wiki, na których miałeś okazję się wykazać i udowodniłeś, że jesteś takim, na jakiego siebie wykreowałeś w kampanii wyborczej.8:44:45 *(XD)8:44:58 *LadyBettertak! 8:45:02 *Totaldrama52Tu oraz TDFF i trochę TP wiki8:45:25 *Whip125czego tam dokonałeś?8:45:34 *Yurisia8:46:40 *Totaldrama52na TDFF-w 2 mięsiące(może więcej)wbiłem ponad 500 edycji,tu chyba sami wiecie,a na TP wiki mam prawie 100 edycji8:46:50 *Whip125"A ten Bronek to czym się wsławił? Wygrał jakąś wojnę?"8:47:03 *YurisiaXD8:47:09 *LadyBetterźle8:47:12 *Zawodnik Dice006 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:47:17 *Whip125to samo pytanie kieruję teraz do Yuri.8:47:30 *bez prawa repliki, zastrzegam8:47:48 *(Maniak nie chce nawet wejść na debatę)8:48:15 *LadyBetterszkoda8:48:47 *YurisiaNa FTP pisałam fikcję (z 13 odcinków, w szybkim czasie i dość rozbudowane na początku, a miałam 12 lat), byłam moderatorem czatu, zostałam opisana w gazetce ftp, na nftp próbowałam pisać fikcję nieudolnie, bo brakowało mi weny i chęci, ale teraz mam w planach duży projekt, który kocham i go nie porzuce. Poprawiałam błędy, udzielałam rad i pracowałam w kilku online (jedną wygrałam), które traktowałam jak ważne projekty8:50:39 *LadyBetterna NFTP ? 8:50:53 *YurisiaTdff8:51:01 *Pardon8:51:03 *Pomyliło mi się8:51:07 *Whip125i tu jest minus 8:51:17 *że to TDFF 8:51:23 *LadyBetternp8:51:23 *Whip125a teraz nagle kandydujesz na NFTP xD 8:51:31 *LadyBetternom... 8:51:44 *YurisiaTDFF umiera a to jest aktywne8:51:59 *Whip125"to" ? 8:52:08 *"to" ? 8:52:13 *LadyBetterTO? 8:52:15 *YurisiaTa wikii8:52:18 *Whip125"TO"? 8:52:19 *LadyBetterzaraz... jak GS szukasz rozgłosu 8:52:26 *Michałek 20008:52:45 *Whip125Pytanie numer 5 będzie osobne.8:52:45 *Najpierw Yuri.8:52:55 *YurisiaSłucham8:53:03 *Whip125Co to są "raporty", dlaczego należy je porządkować i jak to się robi?8:53:14 *Zawodnik Mr. WarmCroissant przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:53:22 *Mr. WarmCroissantNo proszę Tego się nie spodziewałem 8:53:27 *LadyBetter?8:53:32 *Totaldrama528:53:35 *Mr. WarmCroissantLadyBetter zaraz... jak GS szukasz rozgłosu 8:53:42 *Whip1258:53:43 *Michałek 20008:53:49 *Mr. WarmCroissant8:53:57 *Tak poza tym 8:54:00 *Yurisiatabela lub opis, w której prezentujemy dane? Tak sądzę8:54:58 *Whip125dalej8:55:20 *nie odpowiedziałaś jeszcze na II i III część pytania.8:56:41 *YurisiaKurde pisze8:56:53 *Whip125ky8:57:09 *Mr. WarmCroissantKtoś mógłby mi przywrócić "Telewizja Szulc" i "YouDontSay Channel"? 8:57:19 *LadyBetterzw8:57:25 *Whip125chyba nie mam innego wyjścia8:57:46 *YurisiaTrzeba je porządkować, bo dane potem można lepiej znaleźć8:57:49 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:58:10 *LadyBetterjj8:58:28 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 8:58:36 *Whip125przywrócone8:58:38 *Mr. WarmCroissant8:58:49 *YurisiaA jak to się robi to nwm8:58:51 *Whip125uuuu 8:58:57 *Mr. WarmCroissantGrubo.8:59:00 *YurisiaW exelu8:59:01 *Whip125nie stawia cię to w korzystnym świetle.8:59:07 *TD, dla ciebie pytanie 5.28:59:17 *(wow, tak jak sezon 5.2? pszypadeg?)8:59:29 *Totaldrama52zw8:59:45 *Joshuakrasinskican somebody please tell me what this debate is about?8:59:48 *Whip125co, teraz?8:59:50 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 8:59:58 *Whip125Rogal, tłumacz mu8:59:58 *YurisiaBosh sprawdziłam to w necie i to miałam9:00:19 *Na informatyce9:00:30 *No trudni9:00:34 *Whip125oj TD... co ja mam z tobą zrobić9:00:36 *Joshuakrasinskican somebody speak english?9:00:42 *Whip125alright9:00:46 *Michałek 2000daj mu szansę9:00:46 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 9:00:49 *Whip125no czekamy9:00:50 *ok9:00:51 *TD9:00:53 *Mr. WarmCroissantCo mam przetłumaczyć?9:01:00 *YurisiaMi też dajcie9:01:01 *9:01:05 *Whip125Na wiki można nadawać różne uprawnienia. Istnieją aż 3 rodzaje moderatorów. Wymień ich nazwy i krótko opisz do czego służą.9:01:29 *Totaldrama52moderator czatu-zajmują się czatem9:02:02 *Whip125no w dużym uproszczeniu9:02:17 *Totaldrama52biurokrata-zajmuję się wszystkim na wiki9:02:24 *Whip125biurokrata to niestety nie moderator9:02:36 *dalej?9:03:24 *Yurisia; 3;9:03:56 *Mr. WarmCroissant...9:03:58 *9:03:59 *Joshuakrasinskigrrr!9:04:15 *Zawodnik Mr. WarmCroissant opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:04:25 *Whip125are you dangerous, Josh?9:04:41 *if yes, then you need to be kept in cage9:04:53 *Zawodnik Mr. WarmCroissant przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 9:05:56 *Whip125Yuri w tym czasie może przetłumaczyć Joshowi na PW wszystko co mówiła do tej pory bo biedak się denerwuje że nic nie rozumie9:06:01 *Zawodnik Mr. WarmCroissant opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:06:07 *YurisiaWszystko? Nie mam wszystkich odpowiedzi9:06:42 *Whip125chwila9:06:48 *YurisiaTylko ostatnie9:06:52 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:07:56 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 9:08:37 *Whip125TD, to jak?9:08:45 *Totaldrama522.moderator wiki-zajmuję się wiki9:09:05 *Whip125nie ma kogoś takiego jak moderator wiki xD9:10:20 *LadyBetter9:10:22 *Whip125ale niezła próba9:10:25 *LadyBetterno jest, ale to nie o to chodzi xD9:10:29 *Whip125jest ktoś powiedzmy w połowie drogi9:10:40 *ale on ma inną nazwę9:10:44 *TD... chciałem po debacie rozpocząć ostateczne głosowanie 9:11:29 *Totaldrama52nie wiem pozostałych 2 9:11:48 *Whip125a mam jeszcze parę pytań9:11:51 *no dobra9:11:54 *teraz będzie coś prostszego9:12:08 *TD.9:12:16 *Co sądzisz o współpracy z innymi wikiami?9:12:20 *LadyBetterZrodzone z miłości, szczęściem zaślepione Niewinne, szczere, wolne, rozmarzone. Tak wierne, że mogłyby się równać z psem albo kotem, Ich puchate ciało skrywa serce szczerozłote.9:12:51 *Whip125TD?9:14:56 *Totaldrama52że to dobry pomysł i zw muszę się umyć9:15:17 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:15:32 *Whip125To samo pytanie do Yuri.9:15:57 *YurisiaPodoba mi się ten pomysł. 9:16:28 *Whip125... replikowanie wypowiedzi przedmówcy9:16:49 *Zawodnik Joshuakrasinski opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:16:49 *Zawodnik Yorgon przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 9:16:55 *Whip1259:17:01 *Yorgonjj9:17:14 *9:17:21 *Które to już pytanie?9:17:43 *Michałek 200069:17:53 *YurisiaA co mam innego powiedzieć? Że mi się nie podoba? Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć na ten temat więcej9:18:05 *Whip125Nerwy puściły.9:18:17 *YurisiaFajny pomysł na promocję9:18:20 *Whip125Pytanie nr 7.9:18:26 *YurisiaNie puściły 9:18:27 *Whip125Jesteś użytkownikiem bez uprawnień. Na wiki grasuje troll/hejter/spamer. Administracja jest nieobecna. Co zrobisz?9:18:39 *YurisiaTeraz ja?9:19:01 *A co z Joshuą9:19:09 *LadyBetterNie... teraz Ty.9:19:10 *YurisiaMiałam mu tłumaczyć9:19:28 *Ale ok9:19:32 *Whip125w przerwach xD9:19:36 *YorgonNa pytania odpowiadajcie9:20:06 *Whip125https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fh-MgtplbrY9:20:36 *YurisiaJako zwykły użytkownik starałabym się uspokoić hejtera/spamera. Zrobiłabym screeny, poprosiła admina o jak najszybsze przyjście i sama starała go wyproszyć stamtąd9:21:24 *Sić*9:21:31 *Kocham mój słownik9:21:40 *Whip125Sić?9:21:52 *YurisiaWyprosić9:21:59 *Whip1259:22:05 *LadyBetter9:22:06 *YurisiaZamiast wyproszyć9:22:14 *YorgonNie lepiej linki poprzesyłać ;-;9:22:37 *Zamiast screenów9:22:57 *Whip125nie wyznaczałem czasu na komentarze Yorgonie9:22:59 *Yorgonkk..9:23:08 *Whip125ale robię to w tej chwili. 9:23:09 *YurisiaZależy czy na czacie9:23:19 *YorgonA gdzie indziej nie można?9:23:50 *Whip125czekamy na TD czy ostatnie pytanie?9:23:54 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 9:24:05 *Yorgonczekamy9:24:06 *Whip125ok już jest9:24:09 *YurisiaPowiedziałeś czy nie lepiej robić linki 9:24:16 *Whip125TD, to twój czas9:24:21 *Jesteś użytkownikiem bez uprawnień. Na wiki grasuje troll/hejter/spamer. Administracja jest nieobecna. Co zrobisz?9:24:24 *Totaldrama52Staram się o ty poinformować jednego z użytkowników wiki oraz zostawiam na tablicy jednego z adminów wiadomość o tym9:25:45 *YorgonPowiedzieć, jakbym ja to rozegrał?9:26:31 *Whip125NIE9:27:22 *twój czas minął Yorgonie9:27:30 *aczkolwiek na FB możesz napisać xD9:27:59 *Pytanie ostatnie do TD9:28:10 *YorgonPierw bym hejtera atakował przy okazji wyciągając informacje, siedzę ciągle na czacie, na tablicy powiadamiam admina.9:28:15 *Zawodnik Joshuakrasinski przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 9:28:38 *Whip125dla Yorgona kara porządkowa9:28:46 *Totaldrama52ile jeszcze pytań bo za chwilę wyłączam laptopa(mama karze9:28:52 *)9:28:54 *Whip125ostatnie9:28:59 *W razie konfliktu spowodowanego różnicą poglądów, np. odnośnie ulubionych postaci, jak zareagujesz?9:29:09 *Totaldrama52staram się ją jak najszybciej skonczyć9:29:40 *Whip125ciekawe. W jaki sposób?9:29:56 *Totaldrama52np.Zarówno twoja jak i moja postać są super,więc po co ta kłótnia?nie lepiej ją skonczyć?9:30:40 *Whip125jesteś wolny, leć zanim twoja mama się wkurzy i da ci szlaban 9:31:03 *Zawodnik Justynka przybył(a) do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 9:31:12 *Justynkacześć9:31:15 *Whip125Yuri?9:31:17 *9:31:19 *Yorgon9:31:22 *Totaldrama529:31:24 *Yorgonzw9:31:27 *Michałek 20009:31:50 *Justynkahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfYZvNudZfA9:31:50 *znalazłem moje konto9:31:54 *stare9:31:57 *do którego nie znam hasła 9:32:04 *YurisiaJuż już9:32:21 *Zawodnik Yorgon opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:32:51 *LadyBetterxD9:33:12 *Whip125znowu kradzież loga?!9:33:16 *YurisiaNapisałabym, ze kłótnia jest bez sensu. Każdy ma inne poglądy, ja nie lubię Gwen a lubię Courtney, ale to nie powód, że się kłócić, bo wiadomo, że każdy uważa inaczej9:33:21 *Whip125Justynka, ty kleptomanie jeden9:33:38 *Zawodnik Michałek 2000 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:33:43 *YurisiaJustynka ja cie kiedyś w simsach stworze9:33:53 *Whip125ok, odpowiedź padła, myślę że to tyle.9:33:56 *Totaldrama529:34:14 *YurisiaI whipa też9:34:16 *Whip125a dziękuję 9:34:24 *Zawodnik Totaldrama52 opuścił(a) Pokój Zwierzeń. 9:34:26 *YurisiaBędziesz mu kraść telewizory9:34:28 *Justynkaco kradnę9:34:29 *YurisiaLogo9:35:01 *JustynkaAha9:35:05 *Whip125http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Gwiazdorskie_Starcie9:35:09 *Justynkaale ono było w internetach 9:35:11 *Nie ukradłem od nich9:35:23 *prędzej od was ;0 Kategoria:Akcesoria Whipa125